


Breaking Out

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [107]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, James Potter Lives, M/M, Married Couple, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James busts Sirius out of Azkaban, and they're not really careful about Sirius being in public. Why would they be? He was never officially charged with anything.





	Breaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “A fic where James storms and recuse sirius from Azakaban. Some back story as to why he smd lily were faking as a couple. Thanks”

The last place in the entire fucking world that Sirius expected to see James, was hanging on the bars outside of Sirius's cell in Azkaban. Mostly because Sirius had thought James was dead, and this was probably a hallucination. That didn't stop him from rushing towards the bars, hands clutching over his desperately. "_James _ what are you- how did you- you're _ alive_." 

James frowned. "Er yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, then he balked, face paling. "You thought I was dead. Si, _ Merlin _ no, I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I'm here to get you out." 

"That's illegal," Sirius said automatically. 

"No shit," James snorted. He twisted weirdly and grabbed his wand from his back pocket, drawing a complicated rune over the bars. 

"You're really doing this," Sirius said, the words pulled from him involuntarily in shock. "You're really here." 

James ignored him until he finished drawing the rune-- which meant it was too complicated for him to focus on anything else, because he never ignored Sirius if he could help it. The bars sloughed away and James gestured quickly for him to get out. "It's going to reform soon, c'mon." 

There was a dicey moment where Sirius nearly fell to the rocks below, and a worse moment immediately following where James grabbed hold of him and slipped, almost losing his grip on one of the intact bars. It took a minute, but the bars ended up reforming, with Sirius on the right side of them this time. 

Sirius was weak from so much exposure to Dementors, the lack of food, the lack of sleep, and most of all from missing James so much he had felt like he was missing a leg. "You're here. You came for me." 

James flashed him a grin, bright and quick, so lighthearted that Sirius could almost be convinced this was a prank gone right instead of a prison break. "Of course I did. I always will." He closed a hand around Sirius's wrist, holding on tightly. "Trust me?" 

"Always." 

His smile got impossibly bigger. "Follow me." They started edging around the walls, the occasional slip making his heart spike with sudden fear. Once they got to the back, James moved to be holding his hand, their fingers threading together and knotting around each other to hold on like it was the only link they had to the living world. "Jump." 

It probably said something about Sirius that he didn't even hesitate, he just pushed off the wall and leaped towards empty air, trusting intrinsically that James would save him. 

* * *

They were out in Diagon Alley, arguing about whether or not they really needed to buy a new cauldron since one had been destroyed in Voldemort's attack on their house. "We had two before, why would it be any different?" 

"I'm not sure we need one," James admitted. "I'm pants at potions, and you always go to Moony's when you want to make one." 

"Yes, but I bring the cauldron with me! And what if something happens to it? Remember in school when-" 

"When Moony managed to melt his," James finished, rolling his eyes, "I remember." 

"Exactly, so we need a backup." 

"Can't we just... buy a backup when it gets destroyed?" That sounded perfectly reasonable to James, but the incredulous look on Sirius's face meant that he didn't agree. 

"Well then it wouldn't be a backup, would it? It would be the new, main cauldron." 

"Erm, sir?" someone interrupted. 

They both turned to glare, coming face to face with a pair of Aurors, easily recognisable in their bright red robes. 

"Yes?" James said. 

"We're going to have to take your-erm- friend into custody." 

"For having bad opinions about cauldrons? I don't think that's a crime." He glanced at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. "Unfortunately." 

"Sirius Black is sentenced to life in Azkaban for the murder of thirteen people with use of a restricted spell," the other said in a rush. He looked familiar, but James couldn't quite put his finger on where he knew him from. 

"Okay, well first of all, that's not Sirius Black, and second of all, you already arrested him for that." 

The aurors both blinked. "He... is Sirius Black," the first one said, but he didn't sound near as sure about that as he should considering he was trying to arrest him. 

"No, I'm Sirius Potter; it's very different, but I can see why you'd be confused. Did Sirius Black go missing from Azkaban?" 

"Er- well, no, but-" 

"Then what are you bothering me for? Unless you have a side for whether or not we should get a cauldron, I suggest you continue on with your jobs." 

With that, James turned back to Sirius. "Where are we even going to put it? Lily's due any day now, we don't exactly have extra space right now." 

"Lily's already completely moved in, and we have everything the sprog's going to need." It had been among the first things they did upon arriving back at home. "Besides, it's a cauldron. It's going to go on top of the other cauldron. This isn't science, James, it's easy. A child could do it. I bet you even did it when you were a wee one. Stacking pillows or summat." 

"I did not stack pillows, you berk, I was _ normal_." 

"I was normal too," Sirius said defensively. 

James rolled his eyes. "Oh sure, now your childhood was normal. What happened to 'it was the worst thing _ ever _ Prongs!'? 'I wish I didn't have to see any of those bloody idiots or their stupid house again'?" 

Sirius folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow slowly. "Do you really want to go down that road mister 'bowtruckles chased me because I accidentally thought one of them was a wand'?" 

James stared back evenly, noticing the aurors finally give up and walk away with halting steps like they had no idea what the hell they should be doing. "Truce?" 

Sirius nodded, letting himself relax and his arms dropped back to his side. He blew out a breath, playing with his bottom lip a little that made James want to kiss him silly. "We'll ask Lily, and we'll go with whatever she says. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

"Although I suppose we should grab those herbs she asked for before she gets it into her head to remove our bollocks." 

James made a face. "Pregnancy has made her rather violent." 

"I think it's because she's miserable and blames both of us for it." 

"Well," James said, just to be fair, "it is sort of our fault." 

"Speak for yourself, I still think we should have adopted a puppy and raised him to believe he could eventually transform into a human." 

James couldn't help but laugh, remembering Lily's face when Sirius had offhandedly mentioned it when they were officially asking her to carry for them. "Please don't tell the sprog that when he's born, yeah? I don't want him to develop a complex thinking that we wanted a pet dog instead of him." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

"You're a great big liar, but I love you all the same. Let's get going." 

"Are we going to do anything about the aurors?" Sirius asked as they walked. 

"They don't have a warrant out for you, and if they try to arrest you again, I'll bring up the fact that they arrested you illegally the first time." He wrapped a shoulder around Sirius's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm not letting anyone take you away again. Not ever." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
